In many industrial processes, it is desired to move an object from a first position to a second position by an electrically induced element, e.g., piezo electric quartz drives, motors, etc. Further, in many of the industrial processes, it is desired to stop the moving object quickly and at the desired location.
One prior art technique has been the use of physical dampers, e.g., brakes. However, brakes are subject to mechanical wear and have reliability problems. Further, mechanical dampers are subject to ringing or oscillation and the like at the final resting position.